The goal of this proposal is to develop and assess the feasibility of an internet adaptation (eNBP) of the New Beginnings Program (NBP), an evidence-based program to promote effective parenting following divorce. The NBP is a 10-week small-group program that has been shown in two randomized trials to significantly reduce a wide range of youths' problems in the 15-year period after parents participated. Program benefits included reductions in substance use, substance use disorders, high risk sexual behavior, externalizing problems, and internalizing problems and disorders (Major Depression, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) as well as improvements in grades and self-esteem (Wolchik, et al., 2000; 2007; 2002; 2013). However, there are many barriers to parents accessing group-based parenting programs, so that relatively few parents actually use such programs. The development of an internet adaptation of the NBP will provide an economical version of the program that can be readily accessed by the parents of 1.5 million children who experience parental divorce each year In the U.S. The eNBP has the potential to have a significant public health impact to reduce the negative outcomes of children whose parents divorce. Compelling evidence demonstrates that divorce confers increased risk for multiple problems across the lifespan, including substance use problems and disorders, mental health problems, high-risk sexual behavior, and physical health problems (Barrett and Turner, 2006; Paxton, Valois, and Drane, 2007; Afifi and McManus, 2010; Amato, 2001; Hetherington, 1999; McLanahan, 1999; Troxel and Matthews, 2004). The eNBP will have a competitive advantage over other internet parenting programs for divorced families because it is based on a program that has been demonstrated to have long- term effects to improve parenting and reduce youths' substance use and mental health problems. The program will be successful in the market place because it incorporates methods that have been found to be effective to engage participants in programs to promote healthy behavior and to improve mental health problems. There are three specific aims of this Phase I SBIR project: 1. Create the eNBP components that introduce and motivate parents to engage in eNBP, teach the NBP skill of Family Fun Time (FFT) and review home practice of FFT; and develop additional content for mobile devices (e.g., smart phone, tablet) to reinforce FFT concepts and establish an internet community. 2. Beta-test the components developed in Aim 1 and redesign them based on feedback. 3. Pilot test the components revised in Aim 2 to assess acceptability and feasibility.